


accused, an accuser

by Ceose



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: D:, I Don't Even Know, What Is Wrong With ME, all my Loki feels, and she won't even tell me her name on here, at all, diania is what's wrong with me, i do these thing for other people and you suffer for it, i should be sorry, i'm blaming my bestie, i'm not sorry at all, poor loki!, this is au, what am i even doing?, why don't i have a beta alreay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceose/pseuds/Ceose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is just a foundling, a puppy that Odin should have left on the side of the road.</p><p>An AU where everyone knows that Loki is a frost giant baby that Odin brought home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	accused, an accuser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostthings/gifts).



> I should be finishing up what I was texting to my other bff, but this is what you get instead. I should apologize but I can't lie to you like that.
> 
> No beta so please point out anything you see wrong.

The reality of it is that Loki was just a foundling. Something Odin brought home like a puppy he found in the fields beside his warpath. A cute puppy that no one was sure of. A mutt that people would coo and aw over but never wanted to pet, never wanted to touch at all. They would let him sit at the table like a novelty, a show, because no one believed that a foundling, a thrice cursed frost giant foundling, could be anything over than a monster. A killer that ravaged the lands and the people that lived there. Not this beautiful young thing with manners and grace. " Surely", the gossips of the court said, "surely Prince Loki is just waiting. Waiting for the time to strike. Waiting for the Odinsleep to come. Waiting for Prince Thor to be crowned. Waiting, waiting, waiting." 

No one in the courts believed that Loki, this frost giant that played at being a Prince of Asgard, could be anything than what he was born to be. Even one that was left to die because of his small stature. This runt, this weak thing that not even his birth parents would keep, was sure to become the ruin of Asgard. This, and Loki heard the whispers through the court behind his back, abomination would one day bring about the end. Ragnarok brought on by this thing that Odin should have been merciful and killed in the barren wasteland he was left in. They never dared to be so disrespectful to Loki's face, they whispered behind their hands when his back was turned. Fearful of the Allfather who had named him a prince when he walked into the court all those years ago holding the tiny baby that Loki once was. Placed upon the bosom of the Queen and fed from the same teat as Thor. Odin, the Allfather himself, had put royalty on Loki's head and made sure all the people of Asgard knew that there would be no distinction between his first born and his second. "As far as the people of Asgard should be concerned," Odin said, his voice a roar throughout the whole of his realm, "Loki is mine. The younger Odinson who shall be one half of the pride of Asgard."

The second son of Odin found where he had been left to die because of his weakness. This thing that Odin put royal clothes and crown on taught to be a ruler alongside the blood son of the Allfather. "This unwanted thing to be half the pride of Asgard?" the whispers said. "Something that monsters wouldn't keep, and he is to be a prince we bow before. He is to rule beside Thor." The courts kept their distance, kept themselves and the children they had well away from Loki. They knew what he was, they knew what he would be, and it was not pride for Asgard that he would bring. They made sure their children knew it too.

Loki had no friends in Asgard. He had no loyal warriors to watch his back in times of battle. All Loki had was his magic, his books, himself. He had whispers that spoke of his weakness, pointed looks that spoke of his heritage and a brother that was oblivious to the barbed hatred that he was suppose to be unaware of.

Loki could try to prove them wrong. Could try to make them see him as a true son of Odin, and he tried. He tried and tried and tried until eventually he couldn't try anymore. Until, eventually, he was tired of smiling in the face of constant distrust and fear. "They want Ragnarok," he thought. "They want to believe that I am the end of Asgard, I will show them the end. I will show them an end like they never believed in. I will show them everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Unconditional by the Bravery, and then butchered.


End file.
